mikumikudancefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Memoria-Pi
Questions? Comments? Gripes? Complaints? Spit them out here XD *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Thanks for the welcome! ^^ DarkBlood202 (talk) 04:31, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello? Hi. I'm not from around here and I'm a frequent visitor/editor at the VOCALOID wiki. There has been something that's been bugging me pertaining to MMD. I've recently got into an argument on DeviantART about issues with redistribution or editing models without permission, specifically involving Windows100% models. I'm no expert on MMD. I don't claim to be and I know I wouldn't. I just try my best to keep up with the "Dos and Don'ts" of the whole thing. And if I have ever broken any rules, then I would remove everything involving whatever it is I wasn't supposed to be doing. Back on the subject, I don't know too much on how Windows100% models are distributed. But I'm very, very sure that most of them, if not all, are not supposed to be redistributed or edited without consent. They would also be obtained through a magazine, yeah? link to the argument. Basically, what I'm asking is the "policy" of the magazine itself. Obviously, I'm the one with the Sukone Tei icon and the one I'm arguing with is the one with the Sylveon icon. This guy is pretty much very well known on VOCALOID OTAKU to cause trouble with resurrecting a particular fanloid that the original creator wanted to die already, so I knew this guy is stubborn and can be rude, and basically, doesn't not really care about someone's feelings towards having their stuff used. Anyways, the question is: Is the magazine truly illegal in the USA (or other countries in particular)? Is it anywhere NEAR what the guy is saying in his first response? To be honest, I can't even make out what he was saying at first, his run on sentence is just incoherent for me and I tend to not take people seriously when they don't use punctuation. I came here because I figured that you guys might know something about this in particular. The guy also referenced the source to be from the MMD wiki, so I have no choice but to see for myself. I have discussed this conversation to some other people from VOCALOID wiki and some do think that it sounded fishy, especially since he didn't provide a source in the first place. Any response would be helpful. Thank you. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 02:14, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, I'm going to have to call BS on that one because nowhere does it say that Windows 100% magazines are illegal. In fact, when I searched for the legality of it, I came across an Amazon page selling an issue of Windows 100%. If Amazon can sell it, it's likely legal. Memoria-Pi 16:08, August 9, 2014 (UTC) My thoughts exactly. As noted, I discussed it with several people on VOCALOID wiki, and the MMDers do think that the guy's response was strange and BS. Turns out, this is what happened, as explained by one of the VOCALOID Wiki frequent visitors, "On Windows 100% being an illegal magazine, an infamous anon who disrespects all MMD rules has spread lies that Win100% sells models of characters they do not own illegally, plus that it is a doujinshi magazine and newbie people follow that like mindless sheeps. Think that win100% has released three MMD starter packs and have been featuring models for five years; wouldn't they have gotten sued at least during the second year if what they did was illegal? Wouldn't they stop featuring models if they got sued? God, some people are either too young to know how businesses work or too naive and insecure to think that everyone around them is evil." So that's probably why the guy thought that the magazine was illegal. :| He got caught up in a rumor. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 00:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Hola! Please to meet you, Do you like vocaloid models too? Do you have a Deviant art account because I need a little help with some thing...hi (talk) 20:43, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Please can I have some suggestions please?! I'd like to get MMD, but I don't know how to download it properly and I don't know where to download. Also, I don't know how to get models or backgrounds, and I don't have a clue about cameras and angles, etc. I'm going to look on YouTube, but please can I have some help?! Links to models and backgrounds, links to poses and dances, links to download, how to download it properly. I've heard about the LearnMMD stage - also, how to download that?! I would really appreciate some help! FunCookie (Leave a cookie) (My cookies) 17:47, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I got the Link for Mia Ageha: https://bowlroll.net/file/70185 however... the password i don't know. so i found on bowlroll.--AyamiOoruri29 (talk) 10:52, April 28, 2016 (UTC)